mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanesville visitor guide
Introduction This guide remains the property of the Kanesville city authority and like your passport must be handed over to any official that asks. So you have decided to visit kanesville. Whether you are here on business or for pleasure the city of Kanesville embodies everything our great nation stands for. Shopping For all your shopping needs a visit to the grand bazaar will satisfy all your consumer needs be it for weapons or body organs and eberything in between it can be had for a price and thats a guarantee. Here in Kaneland we belive that regulation just supresses business so we have no regulation and the benefits get passed straight to you. Food and general shopping can take place at Kanemart the nations most popular supplier of essentials and online deliveries are now available. Accommodation Feeling tired. Well as long as you have money you can stay in any of Kanesvilles high end hotels such as The Big One a 100 floor skyscraper that give fantastic panoramic views of the surrounding slums (bet they wish they paid attention in school like you did) or if you prefer the more traditional touch why not check in to the Kanes arms Inn for friendly service and first rate food. It was reportedly in this very inn that kane threw up after a late night party and you can stand on the very same sick stain (photos forbidden). Tourist attractions The capital is home to a number of atractions some of which include: The statue of Kane: built during the first Kaneland-Stahl war as a symbol of defiance this statue continues to watch over the city providing a reassuring prescence. The kaneland national museum: Hosts a number of Kaneish treasures including a wing dedicatedto the life of Kane and his extraordinary rise to power. Also holds a number of treasures that were liberated by Salopian Nationalists fleeing the Salopian civil war. The fighting pit. Throw food into the pit to watch orphans fight over it. Promises hours of fun for all the family. This site is the one exception to the do not feed the orphan rule. The old Library: After books were outlawed by kane's great proclomation this building was converted into the biggest Brothel in Arsinos and pleasure can be found for a little a 10 Fucks an hour (Fucks refers to the currency of kaneland to avoid confusion) The Palace of kane: Every leader needs somwhere to live and what better place to live than a palace. Costing 100% of GDP and taking 10 years to build at a cost of 50 dead and 2000 injured the palace stands as a monument to what can be achived by brute force and cheap labor. While you cannot travel inside the palace you can easily spend a day marvelling at its immensity as it dwarfs all surrounding structures. if you are lucky you may see Kane coming and going in the kanemobile on important business. (DO NOT DISTURB KANE) Safety Like any big city Kanesville is full of people that want to murder you and take eveything you own. To protect yourself from unwanted muggings and gunshot wounds always travel with a reputable body guard and never accept help or directions from strangers. Occasionally the government will issue a crackdown on something so cler the streets if you don't want to be beaten up by police who may mistake you for a counter revolutionary- pro democracy- communist activist. If you are a counter revolutionary- pro democracy- communist activist then please hand yourslef in to the nearest enhanced interrogation centre where you will be taken care of. Environment This guide was printed on paper made from trees sourced from sustainably managed forest in Lexilo that was too close to the kaneland border to be protected from Kaneland loggers.